


Interrupted

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Person, Romance, Smut, Sonny & Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Alex insists on hooking up with a cop, she better get used to this.</p><p> </p><p>*Comments appreciated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

The bedsprings creaked as Sonny moved on top of me, kissing me at the same time. I moaned into his mouth when his hand found mine. Meanwhile his other pushed my thighs apart. 

"God, I want," kiss, "you," kiss, "so bad." Kiss. Sonny moaned as my hands worked their way down his sides, his thin hips, and down to his cute little butt. 

"I want this butt." I smiled, grabbing it and wrapping my legs around his thighs. 

Sonny laughed. "Oh you're a butt girl, huh? I'll make sure to do some extra squats for you."

"You do that." I pushed his hips forward, practically driving him into me. 

He half moaned as his tip hit my center. "You can't wait, huh, babe?"

"Please," I begged and gave him a wet kiss. 

Sonny grinned down at me, those adorable dimples being the last thing I saw before I shut my eyes in pleasure. 

Across the room the sound started slowly. A faint whisper of interruption, but I pretended not to hear anything and instead moaned into his neck while he drove into me. The sound got louder, but Sonny didn't slow right away. 

The 3rd ring, however, "Damnit," he cursed, unceremoniously disconnecting and scrambling to the pile of clothes on the bedroom floor. 

"Fuck!" He rolled his eyes as he freed his phone and saw the caller ID. "It's the sergeant." He looked at me apologetically. 

"Hey, sarge what's up?" He turned away, at least giving me a nice view. Even in the dim light, his white butt shone. I giggled to myself. 

"Yeah...I can be there...give me, uh..." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me when he caught my grin. "30 minutes?"

I frowned as he turned back. This was the only night this week we could even get together between his job and late classes and the hospital. I saw him once a week at best. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, Al. I gotta go, the sarge needs me." He began picking up his clothes and pulling them on. 

"Will you be back?" I asked in my saddest, neediest tone. 

"I don't know." He came over and leaned in to kiss me. "But believe me I don't want to leave you here like this."

"You owe me Detective Carisi!" I narrowed my eyes. 

"Oh, well I can't wait to find out what that might entail." He raised his eyebrows at me and landed another kiss on me. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I sighed, "Go, go save the day. I'll find ways of entertaining myself."

"If that's so I wouldn't might a full report later." He giggled as he sat on the edge of the bed to tie his laces. 

"What happens between me and my vibrator is personal!" I claimed, seriously. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh don't look so shocked. Go fight some crime."

He smirked. "I'll see you later, babe." 

He leaned in again and kissed me, this time grabbing my chin and sucking my bottom lip just slightly. 

"Later, baby." He repeated and got up to leave the apartment. 

I dropped my shoulders and laid back into my pillows. 

"Hey, Al, lock this door behind me, would ya? It's late!" Sonny called from the other room.

I smiled to myself as I dashed from the bed to do as he asked. Dumb protective puppy. I was really going to miss him tonight. 

***

Other than a post-orgasm nap, I hadn't gotten much sleep. I told myself if I was insisting on dating a cop, I better get used to late night hook-ups cut short and staying up worrying about someone who probably had no problem protecting himself. Nevertheless, I was wrapped in my quilt with a bowl of cereal at 5:30 in the morning, watching the tail end of an infomercial. Not quite an ungodly hour for me. I saw lots of 5:30s while at the hospital but not many where I was awaiting that familiar knock. 

Suddenly I heard a slammed door followed by heavy footsteps up above me. Sonny was home. Initially I was hurt he hadn't stopped here first, but that seemed a little selfish considering he hadn't gotten any sleep either. 

I heard the bathroom door creak and then the shower running. My heart swelled with sympathy. He probably was so tired and worn. I tore off my quilt and dropped my half-eaten bowl in the sink. I grabbed eggs, milk, and sausage and put them in a bag. I'll go make him some breakfast and rub his shoulders and help him decompress. I'm gonna be girlfriend of the year. 

I waited until I heard the water stop and headed out of my apartment, locking the door behind me as Sonny would have reminded me and still only wearing my pajamas and robe. I crept up the stairs quietly with my booty. As I made my way to Sonny's apartment I ran into another neighbor, clearly going for an early run. He surveyed my casual attire and smirked at me as I stopped at Sonny's door. 

"Mornin'" he jogged off down the stairs, as I rapped on Sonny's door. 

"Wha- who is it?" I heard Sonny's confused voice on the other side. 

"It's me I brought breakfast." I held up the bag. 

"Alex?" He opened the door letting me in. His hair was still wet and looking like a curly mop, and he wore just a towel around his waist. He looked as tired and worn as I thought, but sad too. "What are you doing here?"

"Making you breakfast. Giving you the full report." I smiled. 

Sonny smiled half-heartedly. "Oh, right. Look it was a long night. I kinda just want some sleep."

"Oh," I was crestfallen. "Well breakfast can wait." I stowed my bag in the fridge. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He sighed. "No." He sat on the couch and played with one of his curls. 

I sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep." He didn't look at me. "I'm sorry Al, I know last night was our only night, I'm just exhausted now. I'll have to give you a rain check."

My sad puppy. 

"Alright let's put you to bed." I got up and grabbed his shoulders. 

"What, you gonna sing me a lullabye?" He looked up at me with big blue eyes. I could see the bags forming under them. 

"I'm a nurse babe. If there is one thing I know how to do it's how to take care of people." I pulled him up and pushed him towards his bedroom. "Let me take care of you."

He didn't fight as I pulled his covers out, laid him down and tucked him in. 

I made a gimme motion with my hand, "Towel, please."

"I'm naked in here." He griped. 

"Sonny, the towel is wet. I'm sure you've slept naked a lot of times." I left my hand out. "In fact, I know you've slept naked before."

He smirked and maneuvered to get it out from around his body. He handed it over, carefully concealing his nude body behind his comforter. I took the offending towel into the bathroom to dry. 

"You know I've seen you naked before right?"

"I'm bein' modest." He smiled. "Why don't you take off that robe and climb in over here?" He patted the space next to him. 

"I thought you were tired." I answered, shedding my robe onto the dresser and heading into the side opposite him. 

"I changed my mind." He pulled me a little closer. 

I wrapped my arms around his warm, still moist skin. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I mean. I'll be okay."

"You know I am an ER nurse, Sonny. I see sexual assaults and husbands beating their wives and kids with drug addict moms. I see it all. You can talk to me." I offered. "You can tell me anything. All the awful stuff."

"Thanks." He said quietly. 

We just lied there a minute not talking just letting our steady heartbeats pump out a little mood music. 

"It was this girl, woman." He started after a minute. "She was a nurse at St. Marks..."

I froze as he began describing her. 

"She reminded you of me." I nodded. 

"Yeah, I mean she was a blonde but...yeah." He shook his head. "I know you can take care of yourself and we aren't- I mean..."

"We're not serious?" I smiled. "We don't have to be serious. It's sweet."

I leaned my forehead against his and kissed the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm usually okay." He continued as if to prove to me he was tough. 

"It's okay to be upset. Congrats you're a human." I grinned. "Trust me, I've seen people die. Not just dead, but watched them die and it's scary! And it's upsetting..."

He was frowning and not really listening to me. 

"Hey," I suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped out of it and looked at me. 

I responded by kissing him and pushing my body against his. He smiled as he came up for air. 

"Is this how you take care of people Nurse Alex?" He asked. 

"No, only cute detectives." I whispered. 

"I really like you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Good. I really like you too." I replied, wrapping my arm around his back and running my hand down to his butt. 

"C'mon are we back to this?" He smirked. 

"Oh we got interrupted, don't you remember?" I lightly spanked it. "You wanna finish what you started?"

"Did you really wait all night for me?" He asked. 

"Well..." I smiled. "You left me kinda high and dry..."

"Oh!" He widened his eyes. "So you weren't lyin' when you mentioned your- your uh..."

"Mmmhmm." I nodded. "But there's nothing like the real thing." 

I moved my hands so I could run my fingers along his cock. He let out an involuntary moan but he was already hard. I stroked him a few times. 

He reached out to grab my breasts. 

"What's with all this?" He questioned, pulling on my pajamas. "Why are you still dressed?"

I grinned and pulled my tank top over my shoulders. Meanwhile Sonny, pulled my bottoms off, smiling when he realized that's all I had on. 

Like he had hours before he pushed my thighs apart to gain access to my dripping center. He danced his finger tips along my inner thighs, without actually touching me. 

"Please?" I begged, pushing my hips forward. 

"Please, what?" He asked in the most commanding sexy tone that made me want to do whatever he said. 

"Please...Detective?" I used what I hoped was his favorite seductive voice. 

He grinned and placed his hands on my folds, pressing one finger deeper inside. He kissed my neck while his long fingers explored and then found the right button, making his name just ooze off my lips. 

"Soonnnyyy." I cried. 

He kissed me to silence me but continued to alternate fingering me and rubbing me in concise circles. My nerves were on fire. 

"I need to be inside you." He moaned right in my ear. "C'mere."

He laid back and pulled me over him. I straddled him and quickly grabbed him, guiding him inside. We both moaned at the contact. He placed his hands on my hips as I began to move up and down on him. 

"So lazy," I smirked, rubbing my hands on his chest. "Making me do all the work."

"Always gotta give me a hard time." He shook his head and thrusted his hips up. 

He pulled me down to kiss me and then rolled us so that he was on top again. He kissed my neck and continued with his work. 

The sound broke us both out of the moment. 

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me!" He yelled, looking behind him to see where it was coming from. 

"Just leave it." I pleaded, but he had already gotten up and was looking for his phone. 

The noise stopped but he kept looking, finding it under my robe on the dresser. He looked through it for a second and I frowned worried he was being called back to work a second time. Sonny shut his eyes and smirked. 

"What?" I asked. 

"It was my alarm." He set the phone down on the nightstand and crawled back in with me. "I was supposed to be down there at 9, but Sarge gave me a few more hours."

I smiled. "Hmm, wonder what can we do with a few extra hours?"

He smiled wider and attacked my neck and earlobe with his lips. "Maybe a few more positions."


End file.
